


Chicken

by Buckysaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Plot, Short and Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicken in the kitchen! Just thought you ought to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenim/gifts).



> This really doesn't even count as a story.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Cap?"

"Why is there a chicken in the kitchen?"

Tony looked up from his tablet, frowning. "Well, I couldn't let it into my workshop, now, could I? It'd pick on the wires. That stuff's dangerous, you know."

Steve shot him a look that said 'you're impossible,' and shook his head with a sigh of exasperation. "But _why_ is there a chicken in the tower in the first place?"

"I like chickens?" Tony suggested with a shrug.

Steve shook his head and threw his hands up. "I give up," he declared as he turned around to walk away again, "but _you_ are going to have to deal with Natasha when she comes down. Don't say I didn't try."

At that, Tony suddenly looked a whole lot more alarmed. "Nat? Why?"

Steve looked over his shoulder. "The chicken stole her breakfast. And then hid on Thor's head so she couldn't get to it."

Tony couldn't hold in a laugh. "Oh, please tell me someone got a picture of that!"

Steve glared, as if that was entirely besides the point -- Tony didn't think it was -- and said, "You. Deal with. Natasha's wrath. Captain out." After which he left the workshop.

Tony sighed, and looked at DUM-E. "Well, he's no fun. How about you go and get Mister Cockycackles?"

DUM-E whirred and started rolling in the direction of the door, but Tony stopped him.

"Take the elevator, you keep forgetting you can't climb stairs. Also bring Natasha a smoothie as peace offering. A non-poisonous option, please."

DUM-E buzzed in confirmation and clumsily made his way to the smoothie station. Tony smiled at his creation and went back to his work.

"Honestly," he muttered to himself, or perhaps to JARVIS, "can't a guy just keep a chicken in his _own home_ when he wants to?"

 

 


End file.
